This invention relates to improvements in a chuck for a dental handpiece, and more particularly to a device for opening and closing a chuck for a dental handpiece which enables a dentist to exchange a dental tool easily.
In a conventional dental handpiece, a cylindrical pusher for a plurality of longitudinal slots is always pushed forward against the tapered inner periphery of the chuck so as to hold a dental tool firmly due to the flexibility of the chuck. However, this requires a special tool to displace the cylindrical pusher slidably. The exchanging operation of the dental tool using such a special tool is very troublesome for the dentist.